I don't think now it's the best time!
by strangeland
Summary: One shot / Leon thinks he's going to die with his friends and so he does an unexpected thing.


(I know, it's not exactly a crossover of Pirates of the Caribbean and Resident Evil. I just felt inspired to recreate a scene of the movie in a Resident Evil universe)  
One shot!

**I don't think now it's the best time!**

Leon, Ada, Helena, Chris e Jill were in the countryside of Philadelphia, on the outskirts of a town called Sunbury. A recently abandoned military base had a passageway for another Umbrella laboratory. Once again, the T-Virus had spread, but Chris, Jill, Helena and Leon were there to recover important evidences and a powerful weapon similar to one that Chris used in Antarctica.

In a room, Ada was saying:

- Leon, I already know how to end the Neo-Umbrella. Instead of Redfield take the weapon, I can take it and do a better use…

- What? Do you have any idea of what you are saying, Ada?

- Leon, please, trust me.

- If you make decisions on your own, how can I trust you? – Leon was serious. He turned his back to Ada, but didn't leave the room. He just didn't want to to look to her while they were having that conversation.

Ada was quiet. She didn't know what to answer.

- You can run away now. I won't tell anyone about you. Just don't make me fight with you – Leon looked to Ada's face once more and left the room.

He headed where his friends were. Chris and Helena were waiting for Jill in front of a door they need to get in. Unfortunately, they could destroy the door. Otherwise the security mechanism of the door could kill them and destroy the objects they need.

The ceiling was a skylight, but now it was all broken because some lickers did that. Now the corridor was all wet because of a heavy rain that didn't want to stop. The only part that wasn't wet was in front of the door they need to get in. The skylight didn't reach there. One part of concrete ceiling was covering the entrance of the room.

Jill opened the elevator's door, which was close of where they were. She came with a big suitcase full of electronic equipment. She put all the equipment in front of the door and started to hack the system.

- It might take a little long. I need you to cover me as much as you can! – Jill said.

- Okay, don't worry. I'm here – Chris said. But what he said made Leon look at him in a strange way – As everyone is here for you – Chris ended the sentence seriously.

Noises echoed through the corridor.

- Did you hear that? – Helena said.

- I think we have guests – Leon said.

Distant from them, zombies started to walk through the corridor in their direction. But in this time the elevator opened and their attention changed to the elevator. They were already pointed their guns to the elevator. They would kind of expecting j'avos.

It was Ada Wong with an AK-47 in her hands, completely serious, but inside herself she was feeling embarrassed.

- What is she doing here? Did you come here to stand in our way? – Chris was pointing the gun to her but he knew that at any moment Leon would lower his gun as he did once.

Leon looked to Chris, Helena and Jill. Everyone were waiting to Leon to handle that situation.

- What are you doing here, Ada? – Leon asked.

- Choosing a side – she said – Don't take the elevator. It's full of zombies in the upper floor.

The zombies were approaching, but it wasn't one or three… It was 200 zombies!

- Quickly! Don't keep staring! Valentine needs to open that door! – Ada said. She began to shoot zombies.

Chris, Helena, Leon and Ada were shooting all the zombies in that corridor. Chris was wearing a "chain of bullets" in his body, and he was looking like Sylvester Stallone somehow. Jill was trying no to get anxious. She wanted to help but if she abandon the door, it would take longer to open. And sometimes she couldn't concentrate with so many shots behind her.

- We're not going make it! We need the weapons inside the room! – Chris screamed.

- The virus in the system will only work after 5 minutes! We don't have another choice! – Jill screamed.

Suddenly, everyone was thinking they would die there. The elevator would be a lousy choice, because they would abandon Jill's equipment to open the door and it would be five people in a tight elevator.

Under that heavy rain and with all the annoying sounds of gunfire, suddenly Leon held Ada's arm, looked into her eyes and said:

- Ada, will you marry me?

Ada was in shock. She didn't know what to think, if Leon was crazy for asking that in a bad moment or just to be happy as any woman would be to hear that from the right man.

In that time, a uncontrolled zombie came in Ada's direction. She shot him in the head while Leon kicked the body of the zombie in the belly.

- I don't think now it's the best time! – Ada said.

- Now may be the only time! – Leon grabbed a zombie's arms, kicked him and shot him in the head with a magnum.

He was free again, came back to Ada, grabbed her by her arm again, looked into her eyes and said:

- I love you. Please, Ada… Sorry if I took too long to say to you the words you once told me. As I told to Ashley before, "you are a part of me I can't let go".

Helena looked to Leon and Ada talking in that inappropriate time. Ada was in shock, almost crying. She never allowed to "power down" her force field around her against romantic feelings. She didn't like to expose romantic reactions because of her hard life.

Suddenly, Leon dropped Ada's arm and pushed her in the back and so he started to shoot more zombies. He was feeling like a fool, but he thought he would die at any moment and he didn't want to die without saying those words to Ada.

Ada took an emergency axe on the wall near her and used in the zombies, so it would save some ammo. Again, Leon grabbed her arm and looked to her frightened face again and said:

- I made my choice. What is yours?

Helena couldn't concentrate in the zombies and she looked to Leon and Ada. She realized Leon was having the right talk in the wrong time.

- Chris! – Ada screamed. Leon got confused. – Redfield! I know you kinda hate me, but please… Marry us! Me and Leon!

Chris looked to Ada and Leon with the funniest face somebody shocked could make.

- I'm at little busy at the moment! – he yelled and shot some zombies. Helena was happy and smiled as she was shooting some zombies.

- Chris, now! – Leon yelled in an authoritarian manner.

- Fine then! – Chris yelled. And shot more zombies.

Ada passed the axe to Helena and looked at her as if she was asking a favor.

- Leon, you will pay for this! – Helena ignored Ada, saying this to Leon.

- Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today – Chris said in a beautiful voice – TO KILL YOU, FUCKING ZOMBIES! – And Chris shot more.

Ada, Leon, Helena and Chris keep quiet for a little moment while they were dealing with that situation.

Leon and Ada stepped back a little, close to Jill, while she was looking at them almost enchanted.

- Ada Wong – Leon held her hand – Do you take me as your husband?

- I do! – Ada was smiling, almost laughing at that moment. It was a mix of happiness and stupidity

- Great! – Leon said.

- A LITTLE HELP HERE! – Helena screamed. At this time, Jill took her gun, she positioned herself and started to shoot some zombies.

- Leon Kennedy – Ada held his hand – Do you take me to be your wife – she didn't dropped his hand, but she shot some zombies – in sickness and in health… With health being less likely? – At this time, Helena passed the axe to Ada and she hit few zombies.

Leon approached Ada again and waited for her to look him in the eyes.

- I do – he said.

- As Captain, I now pronounce you… - Chris yelled while kicking some zombies – You may kiss… - He roared more while he was shooting – You may kiss… - he took his breath and said: - JUST KISS! – he returned to shoot the remaining zombies.

At that time, Ada pulled Leon to her and kissed him under that rain.

- I did it! – Jill screamed while she was pushing the door.

Helena finished kill the remaining zombies, but when she saw Leon and Ada kissing, she felt tears in her eyes.

Jill entered the room and found a random weapon to use in the zombies. She asked Chris to step back, but when she realized everything there was a huge amount of zombies lying on the ground. They were all dead.


End file.
